The Hollow of the Turtle's Shell
by The Hooded Falcon
Summary: Set in a time which combines Final Fantasy 7 and Advent Children, their whole world is about to change. With three figures thrown in, heritage shall finally be restored. Father against daughter, Vincent, Tseng and Reno don't know that their lives will never be the same again. Exert: "Our time for action is quickly approaching." (Work being revised and continued now). M for violence


**Title: **The Hollow of the Turtle's Shell

**Chapter:** One

**Chapter Name: **The Beginning

**Setting: **In a time that combines Final Fantasy VII and Advent Children. Mainly my own plot.

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Rating: **M

**Words:** 1225

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Final Fantasy' or any of the associated characters. I do, however, hold ownership and rights over any non-'Final Fantasy' character, plots, settings and complications.

This is a teaser to the new revised work; it will give you guys a little insider into what has happened so far. Currently everything is undergoing adjustments and is being revamped.

**Constructive**** criticism and acknowledgement is welcome.**

In the first part of the story there may be some confusion. This segment is also featured similarly in Swallows Flight. Both, however, will branch off in different directions.

Enjoy...

. . .

There's nothing about me that you should see yet alone love; I cannot stand to see you live and yet I cannot kill you_; I am weak, under your power although with the strength to pull away – but I do not wish to._ How can you control everything I do and let me live to bear it, the shame and the understanding oozes from every ounce, every shadow. Your cloak swirls over me.

Child of darkness and daughter of the devil, you may feel as though you had betrayed all and yet you remain strong;_ faster than the plague you slaughter people for staring and yet I still live. Why is it that you wish to keep me, how come I have not come to finish you?_ We are both children of the enlightened, shunned into darkness; twisted and tormented by the instigator; we stand the monsters, hidden within.

How can I love someone I wish to kill? _Why do I feel as though I've known you all my life?_

Two different people. Two worlds. Both to live in their own surreal fantasies. These dream are interchangeable – intermixable; they're magnets being drawn closer and closer. _Why is it, that whilst I live an immortal life I feel empty? A part of me is missing, gone to who knows where; and yet, I'm draw to it, like a moth to the flame._ Never finding, always searching, and being pulled slowly together.

"The future is a worry, and yet, the past is our greatest fear. A child that was once loved is loved no more, its forgotten parents torn by pain from memory. For protection from the father, in his chaotic state, for it was what the mother thought; but still, a child of one world does not belong in another."

"That baby all alone, knows not of her past and future. So drawn she will, two allies included into the world they will all come to call home. Heritage shall be restored; for my world is their world and its legacy shall be theirs."

"For although she thinks that she is alone, no matter the company that surrounds; for although she thinks that she is a monster, her true emotions buried down, Legacy (which is what I will call her for now) is not the only one suffering.

"One world is no different from the other, but they cannot be identical. But remember this now, to all who hail under the one winged shadow, your understanding shall diminish. Blackened out and blotted by the white light of truth and hope you will, for the darkness aims to control you. Look to the heavens and down to ground on which you walk for the unlikeliest allies will stoop to help all those in need."

. . .

The city centre stood in ruins, devastated by the recent attacks; deserted streets and abandoned cars lay silently on their sides. The Winged Shadow's raids had slowly started to increase. People of Midgar these days were even so afraid as to venture the streets alone. Sometimes, one by one, the sound of hurried feet could be heard in the vast, bleak sullenness.

Eyes scanned the buildings, once full they now stood empty. The chassis of once-great structures, tall enough to touch the stars now stood still. Rubble clattered down below as the eyes followed its journey, moving then to watch a slim tabby slink away. Slim, it was far to thin to be healthy and yet that was what most people looked like these days. Rags or riches, it did not matter, all were the same in the end come judgement day.

Standing up, the figure took a tentative step forward, the boots clicking against cement. Nothing moved, nothing stirred… the night was dead. Fabric rustled as wings appeared from nowhere.

Another step, another closer to the edge.

Cool breeze blew against her pale stomach, the trench coat underneath did little to shield her from cold.

Another step forward, another closer to the edge.

"If only you could see me now father; would you still hate me?" her words trickled away with the wind, "Or you mother, would you still lie to me? I had nothing and yet both of you still managed to take that away from me. Why? Do I not suffer enough already that you now taunt me in my dreams; you with your twisted words and unknowing ways."

Another step forward; she was at the edge.

"Cruel beatings, harsh punishments – it was all for nothing," Her words, once spoken softly now rose to a shout. "All for nothing and yet I am still here… Look at me, look at the monster that I am, that I have become and that you have turned me into."

Anger etched upon her face, she screamed at the wind, "A lie, it was all a lie that life you built; parents, fake mothers and fathers, and a true father whose killing ways betrays him. Which do I chose? Tell me fate, which horror is better?" And with that she leapt from the building, wings unfurled.

Up and over streets the stillness carried her, pushing towards some the hidden destination. _One day, when life is done I wish that I could ride to wind forever, ride it like one does to the waves. One day… one day when this nightmare is over and all of humanity is safe… from me._ Flashes of white, pale skin over dark ground but yet she pushed on.

Oh how the world wished that everything would end, all the bad and all the evil. This is the burden that she shouldered, disallowing of anyone to help. _Why sacrifice a person with a future for someone without, what is the reasoning in that?_

Slowly, devastation turned to civilisation as she flew over ground closer to the slums. Her shadow, naught but a black shape against the blackened ground. The sounds of people talking in the bars and the clatter of shoes against pavement rose up to create a din. To the left, a white balcony stood out amongst the labyrinth of high rises.

Folding her wings, she dove down towards the opening, the cloak flapping in the oncoming wind. And just as quickly, swooped to crouch near the closed door.

"Friend, what news hails from the central?" Stepping through, a voice rose from the other side of the room.

"Horror, absolute horror to one's eyes, I doubt anyone would have made it out alive…" Her voice hung in the silence.

"I told you so; this is a time of war and attacks on the public will be frequent."

A third girl emerged from a room beyond. "Now I know for squat that your flight wasn't just to check up upon the damage. Where else did you go and what else did you know?"

The second strode across the room quickly to stand face to face with incomer. Slightly taken back by her abruptness, she took a step back.

Looking away, the young woman's voice became quiet, "I found them; I found where they are." By now the second girl had stood up from the couch and advanced towards her friends.

"I found where the AVALANCHE base is, and, if I am right, they are going to need our help soon. Our time for action is quickly approaching."


End file.
